The Fire Fox
by Queen of the Spiders
Summary: Bad Girl Meets Bad Boy love at first sight. OCY OCH OCK YK BK FM FM MM FM FM.rnKira Kaia And kai are MY OC's plz do don't use them with out asking and reciveing permission. disclaimer i do not own the YYH charcters.
1. enter Kira

The Fire Fox

"Why the HELL should I trust you" I snapped taking another step back.

FLASHBACK:

"Your under arrest by Sprit World." The Sprit Detective whispered.

"What? How the hell did they find me?" I growled running away. Then he caught up.

END OF FASHBACK:

"Hey Watch Out!" Yelled Yusuke as I took a step back slipped over the edge of the cliff that was behind me. The sprit detective dove and caught my hand saving my life than pulled me up.

"Why?" I whispered looking at him strangely.

"Because it's my job." He said starring into my eyes slowly lenning forward. I stared back into the chocolate eyed black haired sprit detective as we kiss lightly. Then quickly pulling out when we heard a man yell.

"Yusuke did you catch her." He yelled loudly.

"I have to take you in." Yusuke said sadly "if you come quietly and agreed to help me and the gang Koenma might let you off easy"

"O.K. Yusuke is it we have a deal by the way my name Kira." I said nicely " take me away"

"Botan we need a ride" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara ran up. Botan landed next to use.

"Why is she not in cuffs" Botan asked

"Because They are useless." I answered for Yusuke.

"Why are they useless?" Botan asked

"Because with a simple energy boost to them and I could break any pair that way easily." I said With a shrug.

"Can we go now?" Kazuma asked loudly

"Yes hold on." Botan mumbled grabbing her oar and flying us away to sprit world.

"So this is sprit world." I said out loud. Stepping forward walking off I stepped a cliff again. "SHIT." I yelled. WHOOSH! My wings appeared and started flapping "much better." I sighed in relief.

"Wha. How Hell You That." Yusuke managed to get out. I laughed.

"She's part Great-Dragon." Kurama said From down the path.

"A knowledgeable Fox I like that." I said flying over to him and landing in front of him. "You're the great Youko Kurama if memory serves correctly" I continued.

"You are Correct Kira." Kurama Replied smiling. Stepped forward and hugged him as he hugged me.

I said "Nice to see you again old friend." stepping back smiling.

"What the hell is going on." Yusuke Yelled confused.

"Kurama and I go back to when he was a pup."I answered him with a smile . "Wait I seen you die, How are you alive and human?" I asked taking another step back.

"My sprit fox form escaped into the human world and took over a unborn child's body forcing out it's soul to make room for me." He said with a half smile.

"Wow I'm hungry and tired can we hurry this up so I can go home?" I asked folding my wings to my back.

"Yeah let's go. This way." Botan said lead the way to Koenmas office.

"Hello shorty where are you going to place me this time." I asked smartly.

"With Yusuke. I have already arranged it." Koenma said

"Cool." I said Getting up to walk out the door.

"Wait you will have to work for me as well." He said.

"Fine I don't care!" I asked stemmed "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, Yes, Go, Go." He said waving his hand towards the door and me.


	2. yen and love

Chapter 2 yen and love?

"Finally lets go Yusuke!" I said loudly annoyed it took this long to settle it.

"Yes let's go" Yusuke Responded

"O.K. I want to fly so I'll fly you all to your house Yusuke." I said stretching my wings out

"Can you fly three people?" Yusuke asked

"Yea I can give me your hands." I said Grabbing there hands and flying them all with ease to an ally ½ a block from Yusukes' house.

"Ok I'm going home now." Kazuma said walking away "bye guys"

"See you later Kuwabara" Yusuke said "see you later Kurama come on Kira" continued while walking the opposite way Kuwabara went.

"Bye Kurama" I said walking after Yusuke. About 15 minutes later we arrived at Yusukes.

"We're here" Yusuke said with a sigh. Looking around it wasn't hard to tell why the house was a pig pen. Sake bottles on the floor, trash on the furniture, other forms of liqueur bottles all over the place. "Sorry about the mess" He said sighing again.

"It's ok I don't mind cleaning" I replied with a smirk

"Have fun" He retorted I started by bagging the bottles for sale and return. Then tossing the trash in bags, with in two hours the place was clean and we had 775 Yen in hand.

"WOW! Your amazing Kira-Chan!" Yusuke Said in awe.

"Thank you but it's no big deal." I replied Shrugging

"NO BIG DEAL? The last time I seen this carpet is when we moved in!" Yusuke Yelled "you are amazingly beautiful as well" he continued quietly while taking a step towards me.

"Thank you Yusuke-kun" I replied standing in front of him as he raised his hand to my check gently rubbing his thumb against it.

"Should we pick up where we left off" He asked smiling at him I nodded and leaned forward and he gently brushed his lips against mine.


End file.
